Dominique ha crecido, Teddy
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Teddy siempre ha creído que Victoire es su media naranja, pero, ¿Y sí lo que necesita es su medio limón? Su rubio, rebelde y medio limón. Y James, ¿Se ha enamorado el gran casanova de Hogwarts? Una historia donde Hogwarts será testigo de todo lo que pase.


_El cielo brillaba en lo alto. Había llegado el día. Dominique Weasley, la pequeña de Ted Lupin se iba a Francia. Solo tenía once años, pero la discusión que había tenido con Fleur y su pequeña rebeldía habían hecho que Bill decidiera mandarla a Francia. A todos les había afectado. Dominique era una niña diferente al prototipo que se puede tener de los Delacour. En apariencia era idéntica a la familia de su madre, pero por dentro era una verdadera Weasley. Traviesa y bromista, una merodeadora. Amante del Rock suave y de las canciones viejas. Golpeadora implacable de Quiddith. La niña que a todos les cae bien. ¿Qué tiene de malo?, Una rebeldía enorme, un orgullo indestructible y una hermana perfecta. Sí, Victoire. La hermosa Veela que todos querían, la que todos amaban y de la cual todos estaban enamorados._

_La discusión que ahora la tenía varada en un aeropuerto había sido precisamente por Victoire. Esa rubia perfecta a la cual todos adoraban como si fuera una Diosa. Pero, ¿Y ella?, Ella también tenía su parte veela, ella también era bonita, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho, también era rubia y algo que no poseía Victoire eran sus hermosos orbes azules, tan claros como el cielo y tan profundos como el mar. ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué a ella no la querían?, ¿Estaba destinada a ser la sombra de su hermana por lo que restaba de su vida? No. Y por eso había discutido con su madre._

_Según Fleur, Dominique necesitaba ser una dama, ¿Y quien mejor para convertirla que su tía Gabrielle, toda una experta en el tema? Sabía que su madre la quería, y su padre, ni se diga. Era la pequeña de sus ojos, pero ir a Francia, ¿Era lo mejor para ella?, Así parecía. Y ahora que estaba a pocos metros de subir a ese elegante avión muggle con destino a Francia, pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez sería bueno alejarse de sus amigos, de su familia y de su hermana "Doña Perfecta", por un buen tiempo. Buscaría su propia luz y brillaría por sí sola, sin nadie ocupando el mismo reflector._

_Sí. Estaba decidido. Dominique Michelle Weasley Delacour ya no sería la sombra de nadie, no sería el rastro de su hermana, no sería lo que demás esperaran que fuera. No. Ella crearía sus propias expectativas con respecto a su vida. Ella sería la estrella que brillaría en lo alto del cielo. Ella no sería Victoire Weasley._

* * *

><p>-¡Nique!, ¡Nique!, ¡Dom!, ¡DOMINIQUE!-gritó una dulce voz al lado de ella. Pudo sentir como la zarandeaban suavemente, aunque cada vez se hacía más agresivo. Abrió un ojo e hizo una especie de gruñido, aunque no está comprobado. La castaña de voz dulce río.<p>

-Nomequierolevantaraún…-dijo la rubia cerrando nuevamente su hermoso ojo. Su amiga rodó los ojos divertida y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, hasta que la rubia cayó en el piso por la risa.

-Ya llegamos, Nique-dijo la castaña sonriendo, mientras tomaba su bolso de mano victoriosa y observaba como su rubia amiga se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos, tratando de arreglar su cabello. La rubia maldijo en voz baja y la castaña simplemente rió mientras la ayudaba a componer nuevamente su maquillaje. La pequeña siesta que había durado todo el viaje desde Francia hasta Londres la había desarreglado y parecía un lindo payaso.

Bajaron del avión y la castaña no podía dejar de preguntar por cada cosa que veía. Ella había nacido en Londres, pero había tenido que mudarse a temprana edad, viviendo casi toda su infancia y adolescencia en Francia. Ahora volvía a su país con su mejor amiga y hermana de otra madre, Dominique. Pronto la rubia pudo observar a un guapo pelinegro de espalda al llegar a la terminal. El chico, que parecía de su edad, buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Dominique sonrío, reconociendo ese cabello despeinado e incontablemente azabache y corrió hasta él para guindarse a su cuello emocionada. El chico casi cae al suelo, pero pudo soportarlo, sobretodo luego del sonoro beso en la mejilla que le dio la rubia.

-¡Jamsie!-gritó emocionada Dominique bajando de su espalda para colocarse frente a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La recién llegada no podía creer lo grande que estaba su primo. Le llevaba aproximadamente cabeza y media, estaba más fornido y se podía sentir que tras el jersey que llevaba estaba un muy bien trabajado abdomen. Su rostro estaba más galante y ya casi había perdido todo rastro infantil en él. James no podía creer que la mujer, ya que no se le podía definir de otra forma, que tenía en brazos era su prima favorita, era Dominique. Estaba muchos más alta y esbelta. Su rubio cabello parecía una cascada de oro. Ahora tenía que estar pendiente de Dominique también cuando empezarán Hogwarts. Un carraspeó hizo que los dos primos se soltarán del abrazo, ambos sonrientes de volverse a encontrar.

James volvió la mirada a la persona que carraspeaba y se fijo en la hermosa, realmente hermosa castaña que tenía en frente. Su rostro era ovalado, sus ojos de un color chocolate realmente hipnotizantes, una mirada profunda y unos labios carnosos adornaban el mismo. Su nariz respingada producía la sensación de querer tocar la punta con uno de sus dedos, infantilmente. Su cabello castaño caía a un lado adornando su rostro, entre rizado y lacio. Su cuerpo no era el más esbelto que había visto, en realidad era bastante disimulado, aunque estaba muy bien medido para su estatura. Sus piernas largas hacían parecer a la chica más alta de lo que era. Pero, lo que más impacto al chico fue la sonrisa de la castaña. Esa fila de dientes blancos, las perlas más hermosas que había visto, mostrando dulzura y emoción. Una sonrisa única.

-James, te presentó a mi mejor amiga, la hija de mi tía Gabrielle y su esposo, Daniel, Gabriella Delacour. Gaby, él es James Potter, mi primo del que tanto te hable-dijo Nique colocando su cuerpo en el medio de ambos esperando una reacción por parte de alguno de los dos. A los pocos segundos, Gabriella reaccionó estirando su brazo con la intención de estrechar su mano con la del chico. James tomó la mano de la castaña y llevo sus labios a ella en un gesto galante, que causó una disimulada mueca en Gabriella y tensó a Dominique, aunque el pelinegro ni cuenta se dio.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita-dijo el chico sonriendo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, usando todos sus dotes naturales de seducción. Gabriella observó a James y luego desvió su mirada a Dominique que se encogió de hombros sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que dice; _"Te lo advertí"._

-Veremos sí es un placer conocerlo, también, Sr. Potter-dijo la chica sin pararse a decir los típicos _"Mucho Gusto" _o "_Encantada"._ Consideraba que esas palabras eran mejor decirlas cuando terminabas de conocer a alguien, ya que al principio no sabías si serían ciertas o se cumplirían. En ese instante, llegó un pelinegro, guapo y fornido al igual que James y Dominique no hizo otra cosa que lanzarse a sus brazos emocionada.

-¡Freddie!-gritó aún abrazándolo, dejando sordo al chico momentáneamente a causa de la cercanía de Dominique a su oído. Gabriella sonrío con ternura, al igual que había hecho con la escena entre James y Nique, por el hecho de ver el recuentro de su mejor amiga y prima con los demás familiares. Repetir esa escena tantas veces le cansaría la sonrisa, pero sería divertido. Nique tiró a Gaby por la mano y la presentó a Fred, que al diferencia de James, sí le estrecho la mano.

Fred tomó el equipaje de Dominique luego de ponerse al día en esos pocos minutos, pero cuando James iba a hacer el mismo gesto galante de llevar el equipaje de Gabriella, está lo había detenido y sonriendo con autoficiencia, dijo-Yo puedo sola, gracias-para luego tomar su equipaje y caminar tras Nique y Fred que hablaban sonrientes adelante. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza confuso, observando como Gabriella se unía a la divertida conversación que tenían sus primos. ¿Cuándo una mujer le había negado un gesto de galantería a él?...¡A él!, A James Sirius Potter, el galán más Casanova de Hogwarts, próxima leyenda y recordatorio de la presencia de James y Sirius. Imposible. Sonrío de medio lado ante el pensamiento de que la francesa caería, tarde o temprano y camino hacía el carro, ya que Fred empezaba a arrancar.

-Vic, ¿No puedes buscar esos papeles cuando llegues?, Tú madre dijo claramente que la sorpresa era magnifica y que teníamos que estar ahí a las tres en punto-dijo un peliazul parado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto observando a su novia ir de lado a lado buscando unos papeles para San Mungo. Victoire Wesley, la hermosa veela, la mujer más hermosa o la señorita perfección, dependiendo de a quien le preguntes, se paró de pronto y miró a Ted haciendo una ligera mueca en su rostro.

-Te he dicho que no te pongas el cabello azul. Ya eres adulto, Ted, no un niño. Además, así no conseguirás empleo-dijo acercándose a él y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, para luego seguir buscando. Ted Lupin, mejor conocido como Teddy, luego de haber rodado los ojos, cambió su cabello hasta convertirlo en castaño casi rubio, el look preferido de Victoire. La chica sonrío, observando el cambio de reojo y dio con los papeles, haciendo que Teddy suspirará aliviado.

-A tu hermana le gustaba que lo pusiera azul-dijo Teddy en un susurro muy audible para la rubia. La sonrisa se borró de su delicado rostro y volteó a ver a su novio con una ceja enarcada, colocando una mano en su cadera mientras que con la otra tomaba los papeles de San Mungo.

-Teddy, yo no soy mi hermana, cielo. Dominique es una niña y le suele gustar ese tipo de cosas. Además, fue hace mucho tiempo que se fue y no sabes si le sigue gustando. ¿Se ha comunicado con nosotros?, No. Y yo soy tu novia, no mi hermana. A mi no me gusta el azul-dijo arrugando un poco la frente, mientras rompía su pequeña pose y guardaba los papeles en su cartera para llevarlos luego al hospital. Compuso nuevamente su sonrisa que hizo sonreír al metamorfomago y le besó tiernamente en los labios. En los labios que le pertenecían a ella. Teddy asintió y le acaricio la frente con un dedo dulcemente.

-Tienes razón, Vic. Tú eres mi novia y así me gusta-dijo con un tono de voz suave. Ella sonrío más abiertamente, le guiño un ojo pícaramente y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Teddy se dejó besar por su novia y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la besaba lentamente cerca de la cama. Sobra decir que llegarían tarde a la reunión de esa tarde en casa de los Weasley-Delacour.

Una hermosa castaña no mayor de 16 años leía una carta con una amplia sonrisa en un árbol del patio de la casa de sus tíos. La carta que tenía en sus manos, había recién llegado y la chica, que llamaremos Rose, la había abierto al instante ignorando las quejas de su madre para que le diera de comer a la lechuza. Salió de la casa corriendo hasta llegar al árbol que tanto le gustaba y donde solía sentarse cuando iba hacía esa casa. Y ahí se encontraba, leyendo cada párrafo y cada palabra con nostalgia.

Querida Rose:

Que anticuado y cursi sonó eso, pero es que no sé como comenzar está carta. Sé que no fue hace mucho cuando nos separamos en la estación. Unos pocos días de eso han pasado. Mi padre no me deja utilizar el feletono ese que me regalaste, pero es que dice que tenemos que estar en contacto con la naturaleza. (Aunque yo lo he visto usar el suyo a escondidas de mamá. Luego me dice que yo soy el rebelde y eso que no le he dicho "esto"). Bueno, sabes que soy nuevo en esto y no sé que escribir, Rosie. Ojala estuvieras aquí y me ayudarás como lo haces con pociones. Te extraño pequeña Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo van tus primeras dos semanas de vacaciones? Espero tu respuesta, Rosie.

Te quiere: Scorp

PD: Lo que me has hecho, Weasley. Mira que ponerme a escribir estas cursilerías…

La pelirroja sonrío. Cuando se levantó para buscar su pluma y un pergamino, observo como llegaban a la casa por medio de aparición sus primos, pero entre ellos se destacaba la cabellera rubia y hermosa de su prima favorita. Rose salió corriendo emocionada a Dominique que la vio llegar y la recibió con gusto.

-¡Nique, Volviste!-grito dejando a la rubia sorda por unos instantes, pero pronto comenzó a reír emocionada. Abrazó a la pequeña pelirroja que con su grito había llamado al resto de la familia y esta había salido. Hugo y Lily, ambos de quince años, se lanzaron a los recién llegados, principalmente a la rubia a la cual abrazaron fuertemente. Poco a poco fueron llegando más familiares a abrazar a Dominique que los recibía a gusto. Entonces, tocó el turno de Fleur que se acercó a su hija insegura de que está quisiera un abrazo.

-Dominique, bienvenida a tu casa, hija-dijo la mujer con una voz dulce, casi angelical. Dominique suspiró y respiro profundamente, esforzando en componer una sonrisa convincente. No era fácil saber que tu mamá te quería pero prefería a tu hermana sobre ti, claro, eso sí es que la quería. Fleur abrazó a su hija la cual le devolvió el abrazo casi obligada y sin mucho animo.

-Gracias, Fleur. Me alegro de volver a mi verdadera casa-dijo en un tono que no denotaba ninguna expresión. Ni de cariño ni de rencor. Simplemente, inexpresivo. Bill se acercó por atrás de su esposa y a esta no le quedo más remedio que soltar a su hija con un gran dolor inexplicable en el estomago. Su hija la odiaba. No podía creerlo. Dominique sonrió sincera y abiertamente a su padre para luego acurrucarse entre sus brazos emocionada de estar nuevamente en casa. La tensión y la incomodidad que había sentido con Fleur, se habían ido con Bill-¡Te extrañe, papi!-dijo casi en un susurró que lleno de alegría y ternura el corazón de su progenitor. El pelirrojo la soltó, muy a su pesar, con un conocido carraspeo de un joven muy guapo que esperaba poder abrazar a la recién llegada.

-Vaya, Nique. No te veo por unos años y de pronto me encuentro con la mujer más hermosa que he conocido-dijo el conocido hermano de Dominique, Louis. A ella se le humedecieron los ojos por la gran alegría de ver a su hermano preferido, a su consentido, a su sobreprotector y mejor amigo. El tramo que corrió Dominique para llegar hasta Louis fue el más rápido que recorrió en toda su vida, lanzándose a brazos del rubio casi tumbándolo al piso como había hecho con James.

-Louis, ¡Sí me da la loquera de hacerle caso a Fleur otra vez, me detienes!, ¡No me dejas ir, pequeñuelo!-dijo la chica sonriendo emocionada. Cuando se separaron, Dominique sus ojos humedecidos por la emoción y sonrió a su familia. Ninguno dijo nada en ese momento, sobraban las palabras. Pronto, un grito los sacó de ese silencio produciendo que Dominique diera un pequeño respingo.

-¡James Potter, Déjame en Paz!-grito nuestra querida francesa enojada. Dominique suspiró divertida y se acercó hasta donde estaban James, Gabriella y Fred, el último riendo, para tomar a Gabriella del brazo y presentarla a la familia. Todos quedaron encantados con la castaña. Rose muy pronto se hizo amiga de ella y junto a Dominique, subieron al cuarto de la rubia que compartiría con Gaby y empezaron a desempacar sus cosas. Rose y Gabriella reían, pero Dominique pensaba en otra cosa, o más bien persona. Le parecía extraño que no estuviera ahí. No pudo resistir más la tentación de preguntar, así que detuvo lo que hacía y observo a Rose hablar con Gabriella.

-Disculpa que interrumpa, primita, pero…¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Dónde está Victoire?-preguntó no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta. Rose sonrió como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta y la castaña siguió desempacando su maleta como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Gabriella sabía de todas las preocupaciones que tenía Nique y sabía muy bien que el tema _"Doña Perfecta"_ era delicado para la rubia. Rose se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, invitando a Dominique a sentarse también.

-Nique, no sé si Vic vaya a venir. Ella últimamente no pasa por ninguna de las casas de la familia por que está muy ocupada en San Mungo. Está viviendo con Teddy en un piso cerca de Londres. Son contadas las ocasiones en las que los vemos y es por que Teddy visita a tío Harry. Si no fuera así, nunca los veríamos-contó la pelirroja a Dominique que se había sentando a su lado.

-¿Desde cuando han dejado de venir?-pregunto la rubia curiosa. Rose se encogió de hombros y pareció estar pensando mientras sacaba cuentas modulando solo con los labios.

-Año y medio. Dos años-respondió Rosie. Dominique frunció un poco los labios, pensando en esa actitud extraña de su hermana. Sabía que ella siempre había sido más apegada a los Delacour, pero también sabía que su hermana no se había enojado por que ella fuera a Francia. Más bien, había hecho una fiesta en su habitación con ese ruido escandalosamente fastidiosa que se hace llamar música del siglo moderna. No, sabía que había algo más en ese comportamiento. Algo más oculto. Dominique iba a comentar alguna de su teoría, pero la puerta abrirse abajo y la gente saludando a algún recién llegado la interrumpió. Miró a Gabriella en busca de una respuesta y la castaña se encogió de hombros.

Las tres chicas decidieron bajar a ver que sucedía y cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con una hermosa rubia de rostro angelical haciendo distintas muecas de fastidio disimuladas que engañaban a todos menos a Dominique por el hecho de estar atorrada de saludos y bienvenidas. Dominique rodó los ojos y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto irónico.

_-"Hablando del rey de Roma, Rey que se asoma"-_dijo la rubia interrumpiendo el afectuoso saludo entre Fleur y Victoire. La última buscó con la mirada el origen de la frase y cuando lo encontró hizo la mayor mueca de la tarde. No era un secreto para nadie que la relación de las dos hermanas era mala. Gabriella veía la escena desde el primer escalón de las escaleras evitando las seducciones que James le hacía con la mirada. Victoire no caía de la impresión, pero cuando iba a contestar a su hermana, una sonora y hermosa carcajada a oídos de Dominique llenó la habitación. Ted Lupin entraba a la casa hablando amenamente con Bill, ajenos a toda realidad que en el lugar acontecía. Ted vio a Dominique de reojo sin prestar mucha atención, pero a los pocos segundos, cuando el cerebro pudo analizar aquella imagen, volvió la mirada completamente a esa mujer que se hallaba frente suyo.

-No lo creo…¿Nique?-dijo mientras inconscientemente se le formaba una cálida sonrisa en los labios. _"Dominique es una niña"_ apareció la frase en los pensamientos de Ted. ¿Una niña? Era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, era hermosa. Todo lo que había de niña en ella cuando se había despedido en el aeropuerto hacía siete años había desaparecido y su lugar lo había tomado una rubia con mirada penetrante que derramaba belleza. Tenía tanta luz a su alrededor, tanta luz propia, que daba la impresión de que no tenía sombra propia. Sus impulso actuaron más rápido que su lógica y camino en dirección a Dominique para abrazarla con fuerza, embragándose inconscientemente de su perfume con olor a Dominique C.A.

-Teddy, mi amor. Tu cabello-dijo la dulce voz de Victoire por atrás con un tono cortante y seco. Se separó un poco de Dominique y observo como ella llevaba su mirada al cabello del chico mientras sonreía deslumbrando por unos segundos al muchacho. La chica se acercó a su oído mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tranquilo. Me sigue gustando ese color-susurró para que su hermana no la escuchara y se separó de él. La sala estaba en silencio. Hasta James había dejado de coquetear con Gabriella para poner atención a la escena. Teddy volvió la mirada a su novia y sonrió inocentemente, tratando de descubrir de que color estaba su cabello, aunque con la mirada que le lanzaba Victoire no era difícil adivinar. Estaba seguro de su cabello estaba azul. El color favorito de Dominique.

* * *

><p><em>Hola. Bueno, esta historia es mi favorita, de las que he escrito y me gustaría compartirla con ustedes en la página. Espero que la disfruten y también espero reviews para saber que les parece. <em>

_Besos, Gaby._


End file.
